Referring to FIG. 1, PCT Application No. WO2012/149338 discloses a conventional golf club head, which includes a head body 101 formed with a recess 102, a monitoring device 103 installed in the recess 102, a cover plate 104 formed with a through hole 105 corresponding in position to and partially exposing the monitoring device 103, and a screw fastener 106 securing the cover plate 104 to the head body 101. The monitoring device 102 can detect data related to a golfer's swing and transmit the same wirelessly. Although the inclusion of the monitoring device 103 provides an intelligent monitoring function for the conventional golf club head, such configuration of the conventional golf club head provides a relatively weak coupling strength between the monitoring device 103 and the head body 101. In addition, additional processing of the head body 101 may be needed to incorporate the monitoring devices 103 of various sizes.